


Morning

by inkwellofstars



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Non-Human Genitalia, Polyamory, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellofstars/pseuds/inkwellofstars
Summary: Ryuuna wakes up to the feeling of teeth biting playfully into her inner thigh. She laughs even before she opens her eyes, pushing away her blankets and threading her fingers through Haurchefant’s hair, thumbs resting against his horns.A wishful imagined scene set after nymmiah'sflight, in which Aymeric and Haurchefant accidentally drink dragon blood before HW. Not 'canon' to nymmiah's draconic series.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nymmiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymmiah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678668) by [님 (nymmiah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymmiah/pseuds/%EB%8B%98). 



> Everyone go read nym's fic right now if you haven't already. And then please go read their other works because everything they write is so incredibly good.

Ryuuna wakes up to the feeling of teeth biting playfully into her inner thigh. She laughs even before she opens her eyes, pushing away her blankets and threading her fingers through Haurchefant’s hair, thumbs resting against his horns.

“You should leave me something before you go,” she murmurs, not wanting to disturb Aymeric sleeping next to them. She opens her legs wide around Haurchefant, and his responding smile is wide under the light of the fire.

She pulls him up and he slides into her, her body welcoming him easily from months of delightful practice. She sighs into the crook of his neck at the pleasure of that thick, hot weight inside her, and the feeling of Haurchefant’s back under her hands. He takes her quietly, with small, strong thrusts and whispered affection, bringing her through one peak and then another.

When he is done, he lays her down against Aymeric, who blinks up blearily as Haurchefant tucks them both back into the blankets.

“I will return soon,” he says, with a kiss on each of their brows. “Rest for now, my loves.”

* * *

When she wakes for the second time, it is to the feeling of careful claws against her scalp. She hums as the knots in her hair are smoothed out, before her hair is combed through, section by section. 

As she runs her fingers between her thighs, she can feel just how much of Haurchefant’s spend is still inside her and how loose she still is from his affections, and shivers a moment at the memory.

The steady breathing behind her halts for a moment, and she presses back into the growing hardness behind her in an unspoken invitation.

“You are not too sore?” Aymeric asks, ever so careful.

“I like it,” she replies, reaching behind herself and guiding Aymeric’s cock inside. She is still so wet that he slides in easily, and she sighs in satisfaction as he is seated fully inside her, his chest pressed against her back. His scales feel wonderful against her skin.

“Is it alright if I move?” he asks. As she responds with enthusiastic affirmation, he starts rocking into her slowly, one hand braced against the floor and the other resting lightly on her hip.

He makes love differently from Haurchefant, more hesitant and always so careful with her comfort and her pleasure. He moves with the full knowledge of how much larger he is than her, and how much harm he could potentially do. It makes her eager to make her moans louder and praise him for how good he feels, how well he’s doing, how much she loves the feeling of his cock inside her and his teeth against her shoulder, until his strokes grow harder and he gasps against her ear, claws pricking delightfully into the skin of her hip.

They make love once, and then, too lazy to move, she keeps Aymeric inside her, soft and warm and so wonderfully wet. He is shy but obliging, shifting her weight in his arms as he sits up so that he can reach a roll of sweet bread for their breakfast. 

It is one of several that he experimented with baking last night, after they completed a makeshift oven. She and Haurchefant made short work of his creations, and she smiles as she realizes that Aymeric must have hidden a few rolls away.

There is a kettle warming by the fire, with tea Haurchefant brewed for them before he left. Aymeric pours it into two mugs and carefully wraps one in a thick cloth before folding Ryuuna’s hands around it, to keep her skin from being burned.

Ryuuna leans into his chest as he feeds her bits of bread, warm and content.

* * *

She sighs as she feels Aymeric grow hard again inside of her, halfway between wakefulness and sleep. He stammers an apology and moves to slide out, but she tightens her thighs and keeps him inside. She threads her fingers through his and presses his hand against her belly, tracing the shape of him in her. He whimpers into her ear as she presses back against him, shifting his cock just the slightest bit deeper into her.

Then she presses him down onto the furs while she remains seated above, smiling at his look of wonder and surprise.

“Perhaps...one more before Haurchefant returns?” she suggests. He nods, and then moans as she lifts herself halfway off his cock and then slides back down hard. Her eyes grow half-lidded at the feeling of his ridges against her rim.

“You feel so good,” she says, tucking an errant curl behind his ear as he reddens from cheek to chest. “You’re always so good to me…”

She takes her pleasure from him, and in the aftermath, sated and spent, she tucks herself under Aymeric’s chin and drifts back to sleep.

* * *

She wakes up again to the sound of footsteps coming from the entrance of the cave.

“Look, my loves, at what I have found!” Haurchefant exclaims as he pulls something through the entrance.

Both she and Aymeric watch wide-eyed as he straightens up a gigantic tree next to the fire, bringing clumps of snow and a sharp minty smell into their home.

“Ah, perhaps I should have gone for a slightly shorter one,” Haurchefant muses as he watches the top of the tree be squashed under the cave ceiling. ”We will not be able to affix a star on the top like this…”

As she and Aymeric rise to sit up, revealing their state of undress, Haurchefant’s smile turns into a good-natured leer. He ducks quickly to press a kiss against her lips, and then another against Aymeric’s reddening cheek.

“What is this tree for?” she asks, unable to stop herself from reaching out to pick out the nettles tangled into Haurchefant’s hair and pat away the snow around his horns. His eyes close for a moment as he leans his head into her hands.

“I was hunting as usual, as you know, when it occurred to me that ‘twas nearly Starlight’s! Of course, both of you are the greatest gift any man could hope for, but I thought it would be nice to brighten our home with some holiday cheer.”

“We could cut off a bit from the bottom,” Aymeric suggests. And then, in a softer voice, he continues, “It would be a joy to celebrate Starlight’s together.”

Haurchefant’s smile turns into a smaller, softer thing as he wraps both of them up into his arms. Ryuuna breathes in the smell of winter lingering on his clothes, mingling now with the scents of the tree and her and Aymeric’s pleasure. 

How much they have all lost and how much they have all gained. There would be much to celebrate this year, and all the years to come, and she is thankful to be here now with those that she loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> And thanks nym for writing an AU that has consumed me to the point that I am (a) writing for the first time in forever and (b) writing sex, which I have never done before. I am so rusty but I couldn't resist.
> 
> This work is not canon to theirs, it's just my brain fixating on dragons, and Haurchefant and Aymeric being dragonfied, and the amazing OC nym has created....please go read all of nym's works I beg of you.


End file.
